


Won't You Trust Me?

by Chanie_graci



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, JuNew, M/M, Mafia AU, Plot, Romance, Seductive! Chanhee, Size Kink?, Top! Juyeon, banana fish inspo, bottom! chanhee, chanhee has been through some shit, chanhees a genius, he also knows martial arts, how to tag, im not really sure, juyeon best boy, juyeon fighter, my first fic :), the boyz as gang members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanie_graci/pseuds/Chanie_graci
Summary: Chanhee was given the mission to infiltrate and eliminate the rival gangs leader, Kim Yong, no matter the cost. But will he be able to do it when a certain boy in the rival gang slowly starts to win Chanhee's heart over?Lightly based around banana fishTW/nsfw !! - non-con, smut, underage?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fanfic so sorry if its shitty :/ listen to TWs before reading and enjoy! Thanks for reading, I'll be updating every week on fridays

Chap. 1  
Choi Chanhee really got the rough end of the stick. When he was 7, his mother and father were murdered in front of his eyes. Chanhee didn't know much about death. He kept asking the large man who had a painfully tight hold on his wrist, why his mom and dad weren’t moving. That man never answered Chanhee.

Since that day, nobody has answered Chanhee anymore. 

Chanhee was thrown into the back of a truck, and was forced to swallow a pill to make him go to sleep. When he had awakened, he was on the floor in a strange large room with many men in important looking business suits. They’re words echoed through his head, words such as ‘buy’ ‘pretty’ and ‘doll’. Chanhee was still delirious on drugs when they forced him to open his mouth and consume another pill. 

This time, when he awakened, he was laying on a bed. 

At that time, Choi Chanhee didn’t know much about death. But his fate being sold to one of the most infamous mafia leaders in South Korea, he would have wished he died alongside his mother and his father. 

Chanhee was kept inside his room for a long time. The only person he saw was his tutor, and occasionally a man who came and taught him martial arts. For the first 3 years of life at Boss’s house, he wasn’t able to step foot outside.   
When he asked questions, he would get slapped and wouldn’t receive food for a day. Chanhee learned to keep his mouth shut. 

As he met with a very advanced tutor everyday, Chanhee was a brilliant pupil and had a very smart IQ from the age 13. His martial arts skills and flexibility increased with each passing day as he met with his sensei. His head was filled with why, why, why , but Chanhee followed the schedule he was given. 

On Chanhees 14th birthday, he didn’t wake up in his room. At first, he was thrilled. He hasn’t been outside that awful room in nearly three years. Thrill was overtaken by panic, and his adrenaline quickly spiked when he realized that he was tied up to a post with tape firmly attached to his mouth, and that a wide-eyed man with a bald head and numerous tattoos was looking at him from a large desk in front of him.

“Choi Chanhee. What a fine man you’ve grown into. I could sell that pretty little face for quite some money, couldn’t I, kitten?” His voice was awfully deep, and his lips curled into a devilish smirk with the last sentence. Chanhee squirmed as the man got out of his seat and made his way towards the boy slumped to the pole.   
“What a pretty little body you have..” The man lifted chanhee’s shirt to see his thin waist, “ I’ve heard your lips are quite beautiful too.” The man tears the duct-tape off Chanhees mouth, leaving him whimpering as he kneeled and grabbed his face. 

“My name is Park Wonjoon. I am one of the most influential people in South Korea, and you, Choi Chanhee, is now my property.” He smiled again, his fingers tightening on young Chanhee’s small jaw, leaving red marks.   
“Property? What the ever-loving fuck are you talking about? Where am I?” He squirms, the questions falling out of his mouth one by one as he glared at Wonjoon with wide eyes.   
Chanhee was met with quite a forceful slap to his face, his body falling to his side as he couldn’t support himself from the force.  
“Don’t ever talk to me with such language or there will be a much more hurtful punishment waiting for you, understand kitten?” Chanhee nods his head, biting his lips as his eyes stung from tears waiting to fall. 

Since then, Chanhee really wished his 14th birthday never came at all, and he went back to that fucking room. No one was allowed to use Chanhee’s name except for Wonjoon. He was officially appointed as Wonjoon’s ‘doll’. He was to do whatever he says, whenever he says. Sometimes it was simple tasks, like getting him coffee or attending a meeting with him. Sometimes it was other things. Chanhee could no longer recount the amount of times Wonjoon had raped him, had tied him up and slapped him, had humiliated him and degraded him. 

Chanhee grew over the years, carrying out orders under Wonjoon day after day. 

His martial arts skills increased day by day.

When Chanhee turned 16, he upgraded from Wonjoon’s doll. Wonjoon had been training Chanhee for this moment. Chanhee was now to be one of his hitman spys. He could easily unarm and kill a man while protecting himself with the skills he had developed. To top it off, Chanhee was a very seductive man, and Wonjoon wanted to use that to his advantage. 

“Listen here kitten. You won’t be any normal hitman. I have raised you and sculpted you for this very job.” He smiled a smile Chanhee had never seen before, one of pure evilness. 

“The target is our rival gang, that goes by the name of Kim Dragons. The leader is a man named Kim Yong. I don’t care how you get in their circle. Don’t let them see your Viper tattoo, and make sure they trust you.”

Chanhee nods, the gears turning in his head. Kim Yong. He almost chuckles. Does Wonjoon really think he can rely on Chanhee after all he’s done?  
“Yes, sir.” He bows after that, allowing himself to smirk with his head out of site. “You can count on me.” 

“Don’t be fooled boy. If you don’t do this right, I will make sure you will experience the most painful death anyone on the face of the earth would ever go through.” Wonjoon steps to Chanhee, snaking his hand around his throat with hard set eyes. “Do you understand?”

Chanhee nods before leaving, his hand on his throat, quivering from the thought of what Wonjoon would do to him. He can’t half ass this, not with that threat. 

There is one thing Wonjoon doesn’t do, and it’s lying.


	2. -2-

Chanhee covered his viper tattoo with foundation and left the mansion, with not a clue of how he was going to fulfill this mission. He was given the location of which Kim Yong lived, so he decided to wait near the convenience store by his rather large warehouse, and let fate run its course. 

Currently, Chanhee had taken refuge in the outdoor seats of the convenience store, eats ice cream and sitting back, trying his best to look good in case anyone came by that looked like they were going to the warehouse. He hopefully would be able to get in with an empty promise of a one-night stand. As he takes a second bite of his chocolate ice cream, he hears the bell of the convenience store opening behind him. 

His head whips around, trying to see if the person looks suspicious enough to peak Chanhee’s interest. A man with a cute blue beanie and a black leather jacket over a tight v-neck shirt approaches the snack section inside. Chanhee watches through the windows, squinting his eyes towards the man's neck. Dark outlines of tattoos can be seen near his collar bone, where his shirt ends. 

Chanhee picks up his ice cream, adjusting his cropped beige sweater. He goes back into the convenience store, giving the clerk a wink as he walks into the aisle that the man is. He seems quite busy trying to decide which ramen he should buy. Chanhee approaches the taller man. 

“Um, can you grab that for me? I seem to be a bit short.” Chanhee pouts, standing on his tippy toes and pointing at a snack on the top of the shelf. The man turns to Chanhee, revealing his very handsome face. Chanhee nearly chokes on his spit when his eyes lock with the feline-eyed young man. 

“Yeah, of course.” The tall man easily reaches up to the shelf to hand Chanhee the item, giving it to him and slightly touching his hand. “It’s quite late at night, kid. What are you doing here? This is a dangerous area, you know.” 

Chanhee gaps at the man, before replying. “Kid? I’m 17, dickhead. And I can perfectly protect myself, thank you very much.” The man in front of him laughs, his eyes forming into crescents as his shoulders move with his chuckle. Chanhee can feel his face heat up.

This man was very attractive. 

“Oh? My bad. You look like you’re 14.” The man wills himself to stop laughing, “I’m sorry if I offended you. Here, I’ll walk you home as an apology, ok? It’s dangerous during the night over here.” 

“My name is Lee Juyeon, by the way.” He holds out his hand for Chanhee after his offer. Chanhee allows his hand to be engulfed by the mans, (who has probably the largest hand Chanhee has ever seen-), and shakes it lightly.

“My name is Choi Chanhee.” The boy realizes that he is in the perfect situation, as he stares at the small dragon tattoo peeking out of Juyeon’s coat sleeve.

“Choi Chanhee… you seem rather underdressed for this type of weather, don’t you think?” Juyeon lazily takes off his leather jacket, placing it on Chanhee’s narrow shoulders as he walks behind the smaller boy. Chanhee willed away the blush making his way up to his pretty cheeks, smiling up to the man with a quick “thank you” and a nod. 

“So, Chanhee, where do you want me to walk you to?” Juyeon idly walks next to Chanhee, his tight shirt accentuating his large arms and his built abdomen. Chanhee put on his famous sad face, trying to act his best. This is his chance. 

“I-I don’t have anywhere to go Juyeon.” He lets out a small whimper, letting his head fall low, “My family kicked me out because they saw m-me kissing a boy in my room..” He lets out a sad chuckle, his fake facade seemingly convincing the boy next to him. “I didn’t even know that boy, he made me kiss him against my will, too.” Chanhee pulled the sympathy card, and he secretly crosses his fingers that the tall boy falls for it.

To his surprise, it worked. 

“Oh Chanhee, I’m sorry that happened to you.” He scratches the back of his head, looking around like someone was watching them, “My place is nearby, if you need a place to stay tonight.” 

Chanhee allowed his face to light up in gratitude, giving the taller man beside him a quick side hug before agreeing profusely, a sly smile making his way to his face. 

They were walking in the direction of where Kim Yong lived.

-  
-  
-

This is kind of fast paced, but I wanted to get the context and beginning shit out of the way to make way for the junew ;)   
Ill be uploading every week on fridays though !!


	3. Chapter 3

Lee Juyeon opens the front of a large door near the warehouse, in which Chanhee assumes Kim Yong lived. He guesses that most of his underdogs live near his facility, as it seems the warehouse is probably not only used as the opposing leader's house, but also a storage for drugs and weapons. 

Juyeon dropped his bag filled with ramen on a table nearby, ushering Chanhee in and profusely telling him to make himself comfortable. Chanhee takes the time to look around at the other man's home.

It was more like a one floor studio apartment, now that he looks around. The living room, kitchen, and his bedroom are all bordered with minimal walls, leaving his place open and easy to move around in. 

Juyeon was a very simplistic man, Chanhee assumes. His walls are littered with sleek picture frames of dogs and other people. He had cute plants doting throughout his rooms, and his bed was a bold navy blue surrounded by silky white curtains. 

“Chanhee, I only have one bed, but you can sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch, is that okay?” He points at the rather small sofa at the other end of the room.   
“No, no juyeon. I am obviously smaller than you..” Chanhee trails his eyes up and down over the man, softly smiling, “I can sleep on the couch, it’s your house anyways.”

Juyeon turns around to head to his kitchen, nodding his head. “If it's too small you can sleep on the bed with me. It's a king size.” He opens a cabinet to retrieve a pan to cook the ramen he bought in. 

Chanhee’s eyes went big, a light blush coming to his face while squeaking out a quick ‘okay, thank you’.

Of course he just had to get stuck with a man who has been literally sculpted from god himself, AND he’s sweet and kind too. 

It's been awhile since someone has been kind to Chanhee. It's been awhile since someone had done something for him without asking for anything in return. It made his heart beat a little louder and his smiles to grow a little softer.

Juyeon quickly prepares the ramen, adding some eggs and cooking some meat to accompany the dish. Chanhee watches him, surprised at how good a cook the man was. Juyeon took the time to question Chanhee.   
“So, you’re 17 right? Do you live in the area?” Chanhee nodded, putting a large serving of ramen in his bowl once Juyeon set the meal down.

“Yea, I turn 18 in like two months. I live in the town next to here too.” He looks over to Juyeon, “How old are you?” 

“I turned 19 about a month ago. I just moved in here for work.” He avoids Chanhee’s eyes with his last sentence, turning his eyes toward his food as he eats. 

“Oh really? Shall I call you hyung?” Juyeon let out a laugh to that, his eyes forming into those cute crescent moons that makes Chanhee’s breath catch in his throat.

“If you want. I don’t really care what anyone calls me, Chanhee-ya.”

“You got it hyung.” The smaller boy winks at Juyeon, before getting to the jist. “So, what's your job Juyeon hyung. This is quite a nice apartment.” He watches steadily as Juyeon freezes, probably trying to think of an excuse. 

Chanhee already knows. He smiles at the stuttering man, while pointedly staring at the small dragon tattooed to his hand. 

Not yet, Chanhee thinks. 

“Ahh, I just work at a warehouse near here transporting things for delivery companies. It pays well.” Juyeon looked down at where Chanhee was staring, before pulling his sleeve down to cover the inky artwork. 

Chanhee nodded, “I'm not surprised, hyung. You seem the type to do heavy lifting. You almost look like you can be a boxer!”

Juyeon nods, grateful for the change of subject. “I actually do boxing,” He looks at Chanhee’s bowl, with a small “are you done?” before picking it up and continuing. “I’ve been boxing since I was 11.”  
Chanhee makes sure to take this into consideration. He has a long and hard job ahead, but his plan is moving smoothly. 

Gaining Juyeon’s trust is crucial. If Juyeon can take him to Kim Yong, he can assassinate the man and leave Juyeon without involving him in any violence.

The hard part is leaving Juyeon unskeptical. Chanhee gained a profound liking for the taller man, and the last thing he wanted to do is hurt him. He wanted to do this without involving anyone else.

“I’ve been doing martial arts since I was seven as well.” Chanhee said, earning a respectful glance from Juyeon. “I haven’t done any of the competitions in South Korea because of my.. parents, but my level is on par with many of the top class martial artists.” 

Juyeon hummed in understanding, “Martial arts is very hard to master. My.. friends are rather good at martial arts too. Typically taekwondo.” 

Chanhee’s eyes narrowed. He needed more information about ‘these friends’. He knew for a fact he was talking about the Kim Dragons. Just how important was Juyeon to Kim Yong?

“Ahh enough meathead talk, i'm tired hyung.” Chanhee looked down at his clothes, “Do you have any pajamas I can borrow? Or just a shirt, I can wear these shorts to bed.”

Before Chanhee left for the convenience store, he made sure to put on cute little shorts under his pants. 

“Yeah of course, let me go get you one.” Juyeon came back with a folded gray shirt, “You can change in the bathroom, it's right next to my bed.” 

Chanhee changes quickly, liking the way Juyeons shirt hangs mid-thigh and covers his shorts. He messed up his hair cutely before leaving  
Chanhee can feel Juyeons eyes lingering, his heated stare making the bottom of his stomach feel on fire. Chanhee dangerously met his gaze, his feline eyes widening when he saw Chanhee looking back at him.  
“My shirt is too big on you.” He says, matter of factly.   
“I know. It's okay though, it will keep me warm, juyeon hyung.” Chanhee flashes a smile, before actually shivering. It was cold as hell in his house.

“My heater broke the other day.” Juyeon shifted to the far left side of the bed, “Come sleep here, it will be warmer because I have mini heaters by my nightstands.” He patted the right side of the bed, his eyes sparkling. 

“Fine, but you better not snore, hyung.” Juyeon shook his head as the smaller man climbed in and threw the cover over his legs, sitting up. 

“I don't think I snore?”

“Well, we’ll find out.” 

-  
-  
-  
Chanhee finally went to sleep, after Juyeon incessantly asked if he needed anything or if he was warm enough. His eyes face Juyeon’s back, and the soft breathing of his back slowly lulled Chanhee to sleep. 

When he awoke, it was still dark out. A strong jolt woke him and he sat up quickly, backing up, memories of being taken advantage of filling his mind. When he realized no one was on him, his heart calmed down and he looked at Juyeon.

Juyeons head was whipping back and forth, his eyes shut tightly and his hands fisting the covers with such strength that a ripping sound filled the air. His mouth was shaped in a slight ‘o’ but no sounds came out of the boy’s mouth. 

“Juyeon. Juyeon! Hyung, wake up!” Chanhee shook the older boy, trying to awaken him from the nightmare.

Juyeon shot up with an exasperated gasp, his chest moving up and down in a rapid pace. He put his head in his hands, trying not to let the tears slip out. Chanhee slightly hugged him,rubbing circles into his back while whispering.

“It’s okay, hyung. It was only a bad dream, it's okay.” 

Juyeon looked up, wiping his eyes and giving a weak smile. “I’m sorry I woke you up Chanhee-ya.” 

“It's ok,” Chanhee rubbed his neck, unsure of what to tell him, “It happens. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Juyeon looked up at him again, “It’s just that…” The smaller boy nodded, urging him to tell the scary nightmare, before he was interrupted. “ Chanhee what happened to your neck?” 

“What do you mean?” Chanhee asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“It’s like bruising.. Did I do that? Did I hurt you while I was sleeping? Let me see it.” Juyeons large hands made its way to Chanhee’s neck before Chanhee could realize his mistake and cover it up.

His tattoo. 

Of the viper. 

His makeup came off while he was sleeping. 

Panic set in, his plan going out the side of the window as Juyeons eyes widened when he recognized the small snake painted at the base of his neck.

“You work for the vipers?”

“I- I can explain-”

Chanhee couldn’t finish. One second he’s stuttering and trying to cover up his mistake, and the next second Juyeons on top of him, pinning his wrists, his eyes narrowing in betrayal. Chanhee jolts against juyeon’s hands, trying to get him to release his grasp. 

“You know chanhee,” Juyeon straddles the smaller boy, switching one of his hands to pinning him while his other one yanks his shirt down to see the full of his tattoo. “You really did seem genuine. So tell me, what is a little boy like you working for Park Wonjoon for?” 

His hand trails the line of the snake’s body, making Chanhee shiver. Chanhee can feel the tears prickling in his eyes. He never wanted this to happen. He should have been more careful.

“Don’t you know who Park Wonjoons doll is, Lee Juyeon?” He looked away from his eyes, embarrassed and ashamed of saying it out loud. Juyeon’s grip tightened on his hand.

“Oh, right. His little sex slave that does whatever he wants, huh. What a nice gift to give to Boss, don’t you think?” Chanhee jerks at that, his mind going ablaze with fury. 

“Don’t fucking call me that again. I’ll fucking kill you!” Chanhee jerks, his wrists tightening as he tries to get out of his hold. His wrists burn for the effort, and Juyeon doesn’t let go. 

“What, isn’t it the truth?” Juyeon’s hand snakes back into Chanhee’s hair, pulling. “I’ve heard you’ll seduce people and kill them for him.”

Chanhee can see the tears welling in his eyes, his face aflame. 

“I never fucking wanted to be his toy. You think I wanted him to kill my parents? Huh? To kidnap me and hide me in a room for 3 years? Or to fucking rape me everyday with his pals when I turned fourteen? Don’t act like you know me Lee Juyeon.” Chanhee spat out. 

He hates this. He hates how people assume he's a slut, how people think he's just an object for Park Wonjoons enjoyment. 

“You know, I have to do this to live. Boss doesn’t lie, hyung. When he says he’ll kill me if I don’t do something, I believe him.” 

Juyeon looks down at Chanhee, at how he has his wrists held so tight his hands were becoming purple, at how Chanhee’s pretty pink hair was covering his eyes as he saw tears slide down his face. 

Chanhee really did seem genuine, he thought again. 

“If I let go of you would you attack me?”

“I’m not sure, hyung. You got me pretty mad there.” 

“Is it wrong I believe you?”

“Do you think I would lie?

Juyeon arched his eyebrow. He works for Park fucking Wonjoon. Of course he would lie. But the pain in his eyes tells him differently. The tears in his eyes tell him differently.

“Kim Yong can help you, Chanhee.” Juyeon said, surprising himself. 

“We can kill Park Wonjoon instead.”

-  
-  
-  
Next chapter up by next week :)


	4. -4-

“The fuck are you talking about,” Chanhee answered, whilst shoving Juyeons chest with a painful glare.   
“Don’t fuck with me Juyeon. I know you're just gonna tie me up and hand me to Kim Yong just like you said you were. ‘A nice surprise for the boss’ if I recall.”

“Well excuse me if I was a little bit angry that I was gullible enough to let a pretty boy like you stay in my house for the night, when you actually work for Park Wonjoon.” 

“Pretty boy?”

“Chanhee, shut your mouth.”

“What do you want in return?” Chanhee turns away from Juyeon, his arms crossed.

“What do you mean, ‘want in return’?” Juyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“You know what I mean,” Chanhee snaps, “No one does anything for me without wanting anything in return. What is it? Sex? Money?”

“I don’t want anything for you in return other than not killing Boss. Chanhee, I’m not suggesting this to get something from you. If what you said is true, we have a mutual hatred towards Park Wonjoon, and with your inside knowledge and our force, we can actually do something.”

Chanhee turned around to face Juyeon, a warm feeling filling his chest. This is the first time someone wants to do something for him without money or sex involved. It was refreshing. 

Don’t get your hopes up, Chanhee.

“The last thing he said to me is that if I fucked this up, he would kill me in the most brutal way he knows how.”

“He can’t kill you if he’s dead himself.” Juyeon said with a smile. 

Chanhee was conflicted. He doesn’t know if he can trust this boy. He can get himself in some big trouble, and find himself in Park Wonjoons torture room with his feet sliced off. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour, and he didn’t know what to do. 

Juyeon closed the gap between them with a few steps. 

“I just met you Chanhee, but one thing I learned while being with the Kim Dragons is that peoples eyes always hold the truth.” His large hand comes out, lightly cupping Chanhee’s cheek, his thumb lazily gliding under his eye as he stares at him. 

“I believe what you said. But I also know you're scared.” He continues.

“Of course I’m scared. What’s the difference, Juyeon? What’s the difference between me going back to Park Wonjoon or staying here? I’d still be caught up in drugs, rape, theft and murder. I’d still be a criminal.”

“Would you let me show you the difference?”

-  
-  
-

Chanhee found himself following Juyeon to the Warehouse, the address in which Wonjoon gave him to Kim Yong. 

His heart was beating a little too fast. What is Juyeon is leading him to a trap? Did he see him text or call someone? What does he mean let him show Chanhee the difference? Kim Dragons are a mafia organization, just like the Vipers.

His thoughts were interrupted with a soft shake of his shoulder.

“Chanhee, we’re here.” He opens the door, ushering him into the empty warehouse. “Many of the members are going to be upstairs, and I’ll explain everything to them and then we’ll go talk to Kim Yong.”

Chanhee faintly nodded, slowly briefing his training in case he needed to fight. His eyes wander the room, looking for a weapon if it comes to it. 

“Relax. I promise nothings gonna happen.” Juyeon took Chanhee’s hand and led him to the opposite end of the warehouse, and dragged him up a flight of shares to the second floor.

The second floor was much more homey, and was decorated simplistically. The interior was similar to Juyeon’s apartment, and he can see doors leading to conference rooms or large areas filled with boxes. 

Juyeon led him to the room at the end of the hall, opening the door and revealing 10 sitting boys whose conversations all stop instantly once they see Juyeon and the small boy behind him.

“Juyeon, we told you. No fucking innocents at the warehouse. Take your boyfriend somewhere else to fuck.” A boy said, interrupting the deafening silence. Chanhee’s ears turned pink, following Juyeon as he ignored the comment and made his way into the room, Chanhee on his tail.   
“Fuck off, Hyunjae.” He sat on a couch next to a very handsome man with big eyes, and grabbed Chanhee’s arm to drag him to the seat next to him. 

“This is gonna be a long ass story, but listen up. This is Chanhee. He’s your age, Ericie.” He looked at a blond boy with an incredibly sharp jawline near the door, “Oh shit, I should introduce you to them.”

“Thats kevin.” He pointed at a smaller boy, black curly hair framing his face and cute glasses accentuated his eyes. He gave a small wave before saying a soft “Hello” in english. Chanhee bowed. 

“Jacob and Sangyeon”, He found a cute boy with a wide smile sitting on a rather handsome man's lap, Jacob giving him a quick wink.

“That’s Hyunjae and Sunwoo over there,” Chanhee’s eyes travel to a fiery redhead fighting over a phone with a very attractive man with a toothy smile. He bows at them when they stop fighting to look at the former, nodding in acknowledgement. 

“That's Eric and Hwall. They’re about the same age as you.” Chanhee waved, his eyes meeting with Hwall, surprised at how seductive his eyes were.   
Eric approached him, putting his arm around the smaller boy, “Are you sure he isn’t lying about his age, hyung? He doesn’t really look seventeen.” He glances at Chanhee, “No offense dude.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Chanhee said, pouting, “I don’t actually look like I’m fourteen, do I hyung?” He gives his signature puppy dog eyes to Juyeon, who laughs at the smaller, letting his large hand fall on Chanhee’s hand. 

“I mean…”

“He’s cute, hyung. I’m Changmin by the way, and the tall whore over there is Younghoon. Nice to meet you.” Chanhee looked down at Changmin' offered hand, accepting quickly with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you too.”

“The last one there is Haknyeon, but I think he’s sleeping, so we’ll leave him be.” Chanhee nodded before Juyeon quickly told everyone to sit down for his story. 

“Before I start, I need you guys to trust me. Chanhee isn’t my boyfriend.” The others give Juyeon puzzled looks as Juyeon continues. 

“Chanhee is Park Wonjoons doll.” The 10 members let out a collective gasp, some quickly getting to their feet, ready to fight.  
Everyone in the outer circle or involved in crime knows who Park Wonjoons doll is. He's said to be a boy that is so pretty he can pass as a woman, and works as a seductress hitman. One second he’ll have you in the room pleading to fuck him, and the next he’ll have a knife in your neck.

“Stop,” Juyeons voice was full with demand, even making Chanhee shiver. “I told you to trust me. Chanhee hates Park Wonjoon just as much as we do.” Juyeon nudged Chanhee’s shoulder, indicating him to explain.

“Park Wonjoon killed my parents when I was seven and kidnapped me.” Chanhee took a deep breath in, “He made me work as a prostitute in my early teens while also training me and tutoring me to become a hitman.”

“I had to do this to keep my life. It was either kill Kim Yong or be tortured. I- I had too.” Chanhee let out a slight whimper. He never wanted this, and now recounting the awful things that Wonjoon had done to him triggered his ptsd. 

“Park Wonjoon is a shitty fucking excuse for a man, whos invloved in child prostitution and rape. I stand by him against my own will. I don’t trust you. I have no reason to.

But, I rather take my chances with you guys than the creepy perverted men that work for the Vipers. If you allow me, we can help each other.”

Silence followed Chanhee’s confession, leaving him out of breath and panicked. Did they not believe him? 

Sangyeon was the first to talk. “Juyeon, you trust this boy?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

-  
-  
-  
-

Chanhee sat on the couch making idle chat with the other 10 boys. He wasn’t allowed to visit Kim Yong since he was not an official member of the Kim dragons or one of his clients. Juyeon went into his office alone.

Although this was a nice opportunity to learn more about the older boys in front of him. They were all incredibly nice and empathic towards Chanhee, which was rather surprising considering that they were gang members. 

Although, Chanhees surprise grew tenfold once Sangyeon and Hyunjae started talking about the ‘10 Kim Dragon Morals’. 

1\. All Dragons must have the dragon tattooed or temporarily tattooed somewhere on their body. 

2\. Drug consumption would result in a severe punishment. All drug shipments were to go to low grade hospitals out of the country that need the supplies. Cocaine, heroine, and other drugs that have no medical purpose are not allowed.

3\. Killing someone without Kim Yong's approval would result in severe punishment. High profile tranquilizers are to be used instead.

4\. Do not engage with mafia organizations whose brand is to torture and kill others. 

5\. Do not bring anyone into the organization without telling Kim Yong in advance.

6\. Do not injure or fight with other members of the Dragons.

7\. Kim Dragons explicitly take in members who do not have a family or were violently involved in crime of other mafias.

8\. Methods for trying to get information from captured sources should not contain any blood. Torture is not tolerated. 

9\. High ranked parties must be attended by Kim Yong and his most trusted members only. No consumption of drinks or food would be allowed. 

10\. Whoever captures or kills Park Wonjoon would get the Dragon insignia, a high profile expensive pin that signifies your importance to the gang. 

These 10 rules were made in place by Kim Yong, and as of now have been carried out accordingly, said Sangyeon. 

“None of the people in this room have ever shot a bullet at someone. The tranquilizers we use put people to sleep for about five hours at most. They are very effective.” Continues Sunwoo. 

“The only bullet we can shoot without permission is to Park Wonjoon.” Hyunjae says after the red-head. “Park Wonjoon killed his daughter, about 5 years ago. Kim Yong is a good man filled with angery revenge.”

Chanhee was in shock. Never has he heard of a gang with such good morals, with such good people. The boys don’t want to hurt anyone. They are low-profile, but get things done. They helped Chanhee when he most needed it. 

His heart ached. Ached at the thought he would ever come in here and carry out an assination towards a man who means no harm to anyone else. His heart ached for Kim Yong’s daughter. He probably knew her. 

“What was her name?”

“Her name was Sarai. Sarai Yong.” Chanhee heard a low voice say, as he whipped his head towards the doorway. 

Kim Yong stood tall, his hair combed back handsomely and his suit sleek. His presence alone could make Chanhee shudder. He exudes power, his handsome face adorned with a lovely scar near his eye, marking a battle he seemingly has won. 

Chanhee got up quickly, bowing slowly towards the older man as he enters the room. 

His recent intimidation slowly fell away as he saw his members, a small smile coming to his lips as he greeted the others quietly as he took a seat opposite to Chanhee. Juyeon came to sit next to him again. 

“Choi Chanhee. A pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss sir. I'm sorry I couldn't help her.” Chnahee bowed in his seat, guilt flooding over him. Sarai Yong. He’s heard that name before. He heard the celebration that went on when they killed two little girls, justified by an empty rumor that they stole Park Wonjoons money.

“I heard enough from Juyeon-ah to know nothing you've done is at your fault.”

-  
-

-  
-

Chanhee talked to Kim Yong for hours. He told him of where his shipments are planned to be, where his club is where he prostitutes young children for money, of where he keeps people he captures and tortures, of who his close clients and friends are. 

He tells him everything. 

Kim Yong briefly takes Changmin, Jacob and Haknyeon, and tells the rest to go back home and get some sleep. 

The Kim Dragons are going to make a plan to kill Park Wonjoon, and set the child victims free and into good homes. 

After the onslaught of living his past, Chanhee feels heavy. His mind kept echoing with Park Wonjoons threat. 

‘ I will make sure you die a death like no other.’   
He felt dizzy, his heart pounding. He grabbed Juyeons arm and looked at him.

“I-I don’t feel too good, hyung.” He chokes out. Juyeon looked down at the boy beside him, eyes full of worry. 

“Chanhee, let's go back to my place and sleep a little. You’ll feel better.”

“Okay.”   
Chanhee allowed Juyeon to help him up, his small arm raising up to put around Juyeon’s broad shoulders. He walked out of the room that he spent the last day in, his head feeling light and his legs feeling like jelly. 

“Chanhee, let me carry you. You can barely walk straight.” He just looked at the taller, and nodded. 

That's all Juyeon needed as he leaned down to put his arm under chanhees knees, his other arm supporting his back. Chanhee let his head loll onto his chest as Juyeon carried him bridal style. 

“I’m scared.” He whispered, loud enough so Juyeon could hear him.

“Don’t be. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Why do you always know exactly what to say to make me blush?”

“I don't know.” He lowered his head so his mouth was by Chanhee’s ear. “You look cuter blushing anyways.” Chanhee brought his hand up to the elders chest, slightly hitting him as he laughed.   
“You're so cheesy.”

When the two got to Juyeon’s apartment, Chanhee twisted open the door knob, still in Juyeon’s arms. Juyeon carried him to the bed and lightly set him down. 

“Would you like me to get you anything?” 

“No thank you.” He snuggled into the pillow as Juyeon looked at him. “Come lay with me hyung.” 

“Shouldn’t we get into pajamas before we lay down?” Chanhee allowed a sly smile to adorn his face. He looked cute in Juyeon’s shirt last time, and Juyeon was totally checking him out. He felt good for the first time in forever. 

This was the first time having a man look at him who wasn’t an ugly old perverted cunt. It felt refreshing, especially since Chanhee was slightly catching feelings for him. 

I mean who wouldn't? Chanhee didn’t get the feeling of overwhelming lonesomeness. He wanted to talk to Chanhee, to help him. He was considerate and dreamy, and was literally built from god himself. 

Chanhee couldn’t help but doubt himself. Why would anyone want Chanhee? Juyeons words from when he first found out he was Park Wonjoons doll echoed through his head. 

‘His little sex slave.’ ‘Slut.’ ‘Whore.’ 

It drove him crazy. He always felt the crushing feeling of only being seen for his body. What if Juyeon felt the same?

He took Juyeon’s pajamas into the bathroom, his head reeling. His heart sank thinking about it.   
Chanhee never wanted to be broken. But, this was the first time he could ever talk to someone about his struggles. About the hell he went through. He never had a person. He only had himself. 

He let a few tears slip out, changing quickly and leaving the bathroom once more in Juyeon’s long shirt. He doesn’t wear pants, but the shirt is long enough to cover Chanhee’s short boxers but short enough to show off his milky white thighs. 

Chanhee quickly wiped his eyes, making sure it wasn’t apparent the smaller boy was crying. He thought Juyeon was in the kitchen, but was surprised when he saw the taller boy standing near the bedroom door, watching him with his arms crossed. 

“Chanhee.” His voice was low, and rather sexy. It sent a shiver down Chanhee’s spine and confusion to litter his face. 

“What's wrong?”

“Why are you crying?” his eyes went softer, but his voice stayed low.

“Who said I was crying?”

“I heard you in the bathroom. And your eyes are red.”

Shit. He can already feel the tears coming back, his eyes blurring as he wills himself not to cry. The way Juyeon was looking at him was sincere, but his voice was demanding like when you got in trouble with your dad. 

“I-I, uh, it's complicated.”

“Well I think I can figure it out. What’s wrong Chanhee-ya? I want to help you.”

I want to help you.

It set him over the edge, as his tears fell freely and pool beneath his chin. He lets out a low whimper as he felt embarrassed at his actions, but also because what Juyeon said sat at the pit of his stomach.

I want to help you. 

Juyeon moved and slowly took Chanhee in his arms, caressing the back of his head and his back so very gently, whispering softly in his ear. 

“You can tell me anything, baby.” 

“Its stupid,” Chanhee says, burying his face in Juyeons shoulder, holding tightly onto Juyeon as he whispered the last part. “I got caught up in my thoughts.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Juyeon, you don’t understand what you're doing to me.” Chanhee gripped his shirt, as he gathered his courage. “You're the first person who ever treated me so kindly. I can’t help but think you're using me” His voice broke at the last part.   
“Everyone uses me anyways. Park Wonjoon is right. I'm a slut incapable of love.” His tears soak Jeans shirt, his breath coming out ragged as he tried to control his tears.

“Choi Chanhee,” Juyeons voice is hard-set, filled with anger. “I know you don’t trust me right now, not fully. But I understand. The things you went through was absolutely disgusting, “ Juyeon grabbed Chanhee’s chin when he looked away. 

“You’re not a slut, Chanhee. You were raped. Look at me.” Chanhee’s eyes were wide, sparkling, filled with pain, “You are the victim. I would never do anything to hurt you. Chanhee, you're not a doll anymore. I don’t see you as one, and neither does anyone in Kim Dragons.”

“I think you are a beautiful boy who's very capable of loving people.” Juyeon picked up Chanhee and guided his legs to wrap around his waist, carrying him to the bed. 

“Can’t you see? You can feel Chanhee. You feel the pain you were put through. But you also feel empathy, kindness, and understandment.”

Juyeon sat on the bed, Chanhee on his lap, staring at him. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, baby.” 

“Are you trying to make me fall for you?”

“Would that be so bad?”

Chanhee hummed, itching his head as if he was thinking. “I’m not sure, hyung,” He said with a small devilish smile, “Won’t you show me how bad it would be?”

Juyeons breath stuttered, his hands gripping Chanhee’s small waist. He then became very aware of Chanhee’s underdressed ass on his dick, as he tried to control his breathing, willing the hard on away. 

“Is that your way of asking me to kiss you?”

“Juyeon please kiss m-” Juyeon cut him off, pressing his lips softly against Chanhee’s. His large hands squeezed his waist hard, as Chanhee tilted his head and kissed him back. It was gentle, feather-like. It left his stomach in a ball of heat, and his wanting more. 

More.  
Juyeons hand came out to caress his thigh, moving his hand up to rest on his milky legs, giving a pressured squeeze as chanhee’s nimble fingers came up to cup Juyeons face. Chanhee never felt this way kissing someone. He never knew kissing someone could feel this good.

It was the first time he was also pleasured by someone.

Chanhee broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Juyeons while smiling. Juyeon’s hand leaves the pink haired boys body as he grabs the smaller boys hand and pulls him to lay on the bed.

“Chanhee, you are a wonderful kisser.” He said, smiling as he lifts Chanhee and places him so his head is placed on his chest.

“Juyeon.” He said, his face slowly turning red after what he said.

“Thank you for everything.” Chanhee really means it. He might’ve only met Juyeon three days ago, but he already has done so much for him. 

“Get some sleep, kitten.” 

It was the first time anyone had called him kitten despite Park Wonjoon. But he liked it much more coming from Juyeon’s lips. 

Chanhee fell asleep to the sound of Juyeon’s steadying heartbeat, feeling real happiness for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week, the Kim Dragons were busy making a plan to infiltrate Park Wonjoon. Chanhee helped to the best of his ability, and as they’re plan started to show some backbone, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of relief. 

Chanhee also found himself growing closer to the other boys as the days went by. As Eric liked to call them ‘The Boyz’ and specifically ‘not to forget the z at the end’, he found a liking to talking and playing around with them. They were all incredibly nice and funny, and it eased Chanhee’s recent tension that he wouldn't trust them. The days went by and they helped each other plan and put together everything that needed to be done. One thing that absolutely had to be taken care of, though, was Park Wonjoon.

Actually, Park Wonjoon had contacted him yesterday. He made up a story, telling him how he befriended 2-3 of his workers, and they agreed to take him to their workplace soon. He hung up after praising the young boy, promising him many gifts in return of Kim Yong’s head. 

Wonjoon would never expect his doll to turn on him. Chanhee continued to update him, giving the same excuses and the same open ended lies and the promise of ‘soon’. 

It has been about a month and some, as all of them took time of their plan, which involved hours of thinking, mapping, and gathering more people and supplies. 

Their plan, you ask? It’s actually quite complicated. Chanhee knows that his part in it is crucial, that if he fucks up all of them will be on the floor with a bullet in the back of their heads. Not Chanhee, though. He knows where he’ll go if he gets caught.  
He knows that Wonjoon will murder him in the most painfully excruicating way possible. His fear and panic was settled every night, though, by the soft whispers of Juyeon. 

Juyeon. They never really talked about the kiss, but it wouldn’t be a lie to say they became more intimate after. They share hugs often, and Chanhee usually falls asleep on the olders chest, Juyeon’s hands tangled in his pink hair. 

Chanhee couldn’t have been more grateful for Juyeon. They sometimes stayed up and talked late at night. Talked about their family. Talked about their hobbies, what they love, what they hate. Teased each other. Flirted with each other.

It was comfortable. Juyeon made him feel safe.

Today, when Chanhee woke up, he didn’t feel the familiar presence of Juyeon beside him. He sat up quickly, panicking. 

“Juyeon?” When he heard no response, he frantically climbed out of the bed. What if something happened to him? What if Park Wonjoon found out? His mind was filling with all of the whats ifs.

He teared through the apartment, his heart dropping more and more as he didn’t see him. He ripped open the door, his mind haywire. It has been a couple of months since he met Juyeon, but his feelings grew for him day by day. 

To his surprise, though, Juyeon was outside leaning against his balcony rail, idly smoking a cigarette and seemingly deep in thought. Chanhee let out a long breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Juyeon, it's 4:00am.” Juyeon jumped a bit, slightly surprised by the others voice suddenly. 

“Ah, I’m sorry bab- I mean Chanhee. Did I wake you?” Juyeon quickly put out his cigarette and pocketed the trash. 

“No, I was scared when you weren’t next to me though,” Chanhee tilted his head as Juyeon put out his cigarette, trying to hide his disgust. Chanhee hated cigarettes. “I didn’t know you smoked, hyung.”

“It’s not something I’m very proud of, but I really can’t help myself when I want to relax.”

Chanhee’s eyebrows drew together at his words. “Why can’t you relax?” He closed the space between them, holding his arms. It was kind of cold tonight, and Chanhee wasn’t known for wearing much clothes to bed at night. 

“It’s nothing.” He brushed it off while biting his lip. Chanhee found himself realizing that although he opened up to Juyeon a lot, the elder didn’t do the same very often.   
“It’s something,” He pouted, “I can tell when you start biting your lip that something is bothering you.”

“I can’t really tell you what’s wrong when it’s about you, can I Chanhee?” Chanhee could feel his heart sink a little at his comment. Did he do something wrong? His eyes left Juyeon’s face as the older scoffed, standing tall over the smaller boy. “Don’t you know you drive me crazy?”

“D-did I do something that upset you? If you tell me I can help fix i-” Chanhee was cut off as he felt Juyeons large hand grab his chin, forcing him to look at him. 

“Chanhee, I don’t mean you're driving me crazy that way.”

“Then what way did you mean?” Juyeon stared at him, shocked he wasn’t catching on. Although, he did find the pout on his lips incredibly cute. He couldn’t help but stare, Chanhee’s lips a perfect pretty pink that he so badly wanted to kiss again. 

Chanhee could feel him staring at his lips, and the sexual tension raised dramatically. Suddenly, Chanhee knew what the older was talking about. He couldn’t help but let his pout turn slowly into a gasp, Juyeon inching in closer. Chanhee didn’t feel cold anymore. His body was hot, the desire for Juyeon growing and growing. 

“Chanhee,” He breathed, his breath hitting Chanhee’s face sweetly, “Can’t I kiss you?” 

The smaller boy couldn’t even muster up his voice, letting his head fall into a nod as he stared into Juyeon’s darkening feline eyes with want. 

This kiss wasn’t like last time. It wasn’t soft and sweet, it was filled with desire and lust. Their teeth clashed and they’re tongues danced, Chanhee being pushed backwards into the front door, and into the apartment as Juyeon opened the door behind him. 

They were both frantic, Juyeon kissing Chanhee roughly enough to leave Chanhee’s lips large and puffy. Juyeon kept pushing the younger boy back, back, back, onto the bed, his large hands roaming his body, landing on the back of his head and his lips and he pressed into him. 

Chanhee found himself laying on his back on the bed, Juyeon hovering above him and attacking his lips, his hands caging his head. Their mouths melted together, Juyeon sucking on the bottom of his lip.   
Chanhee felt so small. But to him, that turned him on even more. 

“You look so pretty baby,” Juyeon ran his hands up Chanhee’s waist, letting his shirt come up with his hands. “So, so pretty.” He whispered, leaning down and squeezing his small waist tightly.

“Juyeon,” Chanhee’s voice came out in a groan. “Please,”

“Please what, baby? Use your words.”

Chanhee cupped his face, looking into his eyes with as much sincerity as he could. 

“Touch me. Anywhere. Please,” Chanhee connected their lips again, the kiss passionate to show how much he wanted him. He wanted Juyeon to be rough with him. He wanted Juyeon to fuck him until he couldn’t walk. 

He’s been dreaming of this since quite literally the first week he met him. Juyeon was a frequent visitor in his spicy dreams, and the nights during the past couple of months they have stayed up talking in bed, he imagined what it would feel like to have Juyeon. 

His desire grew all the more after the kiss they shared a month ago. With the plan to be soon in action, Chanhee couldn’t imagine not being able to feel Juyeon before they go. After all, he wouldn’t know if there would be a Juyeon of him for them to go back to. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Chanhee said, his hands still cupping his face as he disconnected the kiss, “Hard.”

He can see the way Juyeon’s pupils dilated, the way he tried not to moan as he heard the younger's words. He too has been dreaming of the day he could ruin Chanhee. The day he could call Chanhee his. 

Juyeon picked up chanhee and threw him up higher onto the bed near the pillows, pulling off his shirt quickly and going down on Chanhee. The smaller boy reached up, spreading his hands flat on Juyeon’s muscular chest, rubbing him as the latter slowly lifted Chanhee’s shirt over his head as well.

His hands flew to Chanhee’s exposed waist, settling them both on either side and squeezing, He dipped his head, his mouth hovering over Chanhee’s hard nipple, glancing up with a look that said can I?

And of course Chanhee pushed his head down, arching his back as Juyeon swirled his hot younger around his hard bud, sucking and pulling on it with his teeth. Juyeons hands stayed firm on his waist as Chanhee let his fingers tangle in the olders hair as he moved to the other one. 

Juyeon can hear him moaning, feeling him pull on his hair tenderly as he finished his attention on his nipple and moved up to kiss his neck, sucking slightly and leaving blooming pink marks in their path. He loved seeing Chanhee like this, loved seeing him with his head thrown back in pleasure, loved seeing him being marked by him, loved hearing him moan his name.

“You sound beautiful when you moan,” Juyeon said, his hands sliding lower and lower, gripping the band of his shorts. “Are you positive you want this, baby? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“Please, please touch me Juyeonie,” He moaned, putting his hands over the others and pushing them down to help him take off his shorts and underwear. He leaned up, his mouth even with Juyeons ear, “I want you.”

Juyeon ripped off his underwear, feeling his breath catch in his throat when he sees Chanhee’s green lace panties underneath his incredibly short shorts. His hands squeezed his milky thighs hard, restraining the urge to turn him around and fuck him right there. 

But he wanted to make Chanhee feel good. Juyeon knew no one ever took the time to make Chanhee feel good, so he wanted to do this the right way. 

“You look so pretty, kitten,” Juyeon said, playing with the waistband of his pretty underwear. He picked up Chanhee quickly and threw him on his stomach, pressing his hand on his lower back to get a full view of Chanhee’s perfect ass. 

“Juyeon-” Chanhee moaned, loud and pretty as he felt his other hand take off his underwear and caress his exposed ass, his fingers ghosting closer and closer to his hole. Chanhee let out a gasp as he felt Juyeon’s tongue licking now, pleasure taking over his body at the new feeling. 

His tongue circled and prodded the bundle of nerves, nearly sending Chanhee screaming, his back arching even more than it already was as he gripped the sheets tightly. Juyeons hands spread Chanhee’s cheeks as he drove him over the edge, Chanhee chanting a mantra of yes, yes, yes, yes.

Juyeon knew Chanhee was close, so he retreated from his attack on his hole and kissed Chanhee’s back, trying to let him gain control of his building orgasm. Although Chanhee couldn’t hide his disappointment as he whined from the lack of Juyeon’s mouth. 

“Wait a minute, kitten,” He said, massaging his thighs as he sucked love marks on his inner thighs and hips. 

“I’m ready, please, please, Juyeon.” Chanhee pleaded, desperate for Juyeon to give him more.  
Suddenly he felt his fingers press against him, slowly gliding in so Chanhee could adjust. Meanwhile, the younger boy couldn’t have enough. He thrusted back onto Juyeon’s fingers, his mouth open in a moan that wouldn’t come out as Juyeon took the memo and scissored him open. 

Chanhee let out a loud moan and he felt the tip of Juyeon’s fingernail brush up against his prostate, his voice going high pitched. Juyeon smirked as he continued to angle his fingers down onto it, while also preparing him.  
“Oh, Juyeon, right there, I-I’m gonna come, please-” He felt a surge of absolute disappointment, his whine higher than his previous moans as he no longer could chase his orgasm. 

“Juyeon, no-” His hand goes down to his angry red leaking cock, hopeful for release, until he feels his hands being pulled away.   
“Not yet,” Juyeon growled, and Chanhee nodded. Chanhee turned back over as he sees Juyeon sliding off his sweatpants he was sleeping in, his bulge in his underwear terrifying big to Juyeon. Although Chanhee was still overcoming his denied orgasm, the overwhelming urge to suck him off hit him as he looked at the massive tent restricted by his underwear.

“Wait-” Chanhee said, stopping Juyeons hands from pulling down his underwear. “Let me do it.” And with that and a small smile, Chanhee got up and slowly pushed Juyeon to lie on his back on the bed, as he straddles his knees and grips the band of his boxers. Although a slight change of his mind had him letting go of the boxers and lacing his hands on his thighs, Chanhee’s head dipping down as he grabs the band in between his teeth pulls them down, down, down. 

“That was so hot,” Juyeon said, biting his lip as he restricted a moan. 

Chanhee was occupied with something else. Juyeon’s cock was unbelievably girthy, and the length stood up at a lengthy eight or nine inches. To be honest, Chanhee has never seen such a mouth watering dick in his whole life. “Hyung,” he said, gripping the base of his cock, his fingertips barely meeting as he wraps his fingers around his girth. “Can I please suck you off?” He said it innocently, but Juyeon can hear the lust oozing from his words. 

“Of course, kitten.” 

Chanhee didn’t even let him finish his sentence. He eagerly took the elders hard cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue lazily and bobbing his head up and down from tip to about half way. Although he very seldom admitted to it, he was quite skilled at blowjobs. And he was most definitely gonna suck Juyeon to heaven.

Juyeons low grunts only encouraged Chanhee more, as he more harshly sucked on the tip and went down lower and lower by the second. He made sure to hollow his cheeks, and his tongue laid flat against the bottom of his mouth to accommodate to Chanhee’s soon to be deep throating. As he neared the end of Juyeons cock, he pulled off quickly with a loud pop, peering up to Juyeons lusty eyes through his long eyelashes. 

“Juyeon,” He said his hand idly sliding up and down on his swollen cock, “Fuck my mouth.” And Juyeon nodded, his pleasure taking over his vocal cords as when Chanhee slid his mouth down again, he grabbed the back of his head and forced his head down. Chanhee let his head be pushed down, the feeling of Juyeon’s dick at the back of his throat prevalent as he tried his very hardest not to gag. Juyeon held him there, Chanhee’s nose touching his cleanly shaven pelvis. 

Chanhee couldn’t help himself, as he choked back on Juyeons cock, he stayed put and brought his fingers up, pressing at where Juyeons cockhead was at in the back of his throat. Juyeon moaned loudly, and it felt like music to his ears, until he could feel the heat of Juyeon’s cock in his mouth pull out. 

“Can’t come yet, can I, kitten?” and with that, he flipped Chanhee back on his back, pressing his head down into the mattress and shifting him so his ass hung high in the air. “Are you ready baby?”

“Yes, yes, please Juyeon, I want you so bad,” Chanhee could feel his body flush with heat at anticipation, waiting to be filled by the man he was slowly falling in love with. Juyeon lined up with Chanhee’s puckering hole and slowly pushed in as he allowed Chanhee to adjust.

“Fuck, you are so tight, kitten,” He groaned as he waited for Chanhee to say move, and after a couple of seconds he was met by the younger fucking himself onto him, his hands gripping tight on the sheets. 

“Juyeon, please-” Juyeon knew what Chanhee wanted, gripping his waist and setting a steady pace, Chanhee a moaning mess underneath him. “Harder! Please Juyeon, fuck me until I can’t walk, please, please,” he begged, wanting more, more, more, of Juyeon. 

Juyeon couldn’t say no, the heat of Chanhee’s hole overwhelming all of his other senses. He leaned forward, one hand grabbing his waist hard enough to leave bruises, and one hand coming down on Chanhee’s head that was buried in the bed, snapping his hips with as much force as he could. 

“You like that, kitten? Like being fucked until you can’t walk?” Every word drove Juyeon to drill into Chanhee harder, pounding and pounding into his hole. “Your ass looks so, so small filled with my cock, doesn’t it baby,” He said, moaning as he adjusted his hips and sinking his dick balls deep into Chanhee. 

Juyeon was so turned on, because Chanhee did look incredibly small underneath him. He looked as if he would break in half. It made him want to fuck him all the more harder.   
“Taking my cock so well for me,” He moaned, spanking his ass. 

Chanhee moaned underneath him, his hands turning white from gripping the sheets painfully hard, his ass plummeting into the bed and his whole body shaking from the force of Juyeon’s movements. He found himself not being able to respond to the elder, his voice coming out in a plethora of high pitched moans and mantras of pleas and yes’s that he couldn’t control very much. 

“I-I’m gonna come soon, yes, yes,” Chanhee said, as Juyeon adjusted both of them by pulling Chanhee up from their previous position so that he was kneeling, his back arching impossibly and his head thrown back so that it was resting against Juyeon’s chest as he fucked into him, going faster than before, moaning as he chased his own orgasm. 

“Come for me, pretty,” Juyeon said in his ear, his body hot against Chanhee’s smaller frame. “Be a good boy and come for me, “ He lusted in his ear, as he put Chanhee back down so his head was in the pillow once more, slapping his ass hard, drilling into him hard. He could feel the bruises forming on his waist from Juyeon’s large hand, could feel the way a red handprint was blooming on his asscheek, and it sent him over the edge.

Chanhee came with a long drawed moan, his head thrown back and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His body shuddered with the force of coming untouched, spasming from a high that Chanhee had never experienced ever. His brain was mush as Juyeon pumped into his sensitive hole, the way Chanhee’s ass tightened incredibly from his high sending his own orgasm off. He came inside of Chanhee, the younger loving the way it felt to be filled by Juyeon, and loved it even more as it spilled out of his ass, hot and messy. 

He loved the way Juyeon looked right now, his hair sticking slightly up from sweating, his body gleaming from the postpartum sex, his abs flexing hotly from the workout. Behind him was the open window, showing the beautiful sunrise flooding into the apartment, shining him and Juyeon a sexy golden. It was all he could ever ask for. 

And as they cleaned up themselves and exchanged a few words of praise, they went back to the bed with Chanhee finding him once more laying on Juyeon’s chest, listening to it beat loudly, and fast paced. 

“Juyeon,” Chanhee said, “If anything goes wrong tomorrow, I want you to know that I love you.” It was a confession filled with sorrow, but it still made Juyeons head jumble from the words. 

I love you. 

I guess you can say both Chanhee and Juyeon don’t do I love you’s very often. But it was different, this time. This time, they both didn’t know if they were going to have a very long time to say it. Juyeon wanted to shout it from the top of the rooftops.   
“I love you too, Chanhee.” And he meant it. He didn’t know what the future held, the future of what their plan to iradicate Park Wonjoon and free the children who were being sex trafficked held for them. 

He knew what they were doing is what needed to be done. How could he let Park Wonjoon get away with killing his father, raping Chanhee, and killing his bosses daughter? But he couldn’t help but think if it's worth it if he has to lose Chanhee in the midst of it. 

Two days, they have, until their plan goes into motion. Two days. He held Chanhee tighter to his body, praying to god.

‘Please, let us be okay. Let us help the children and kill the man who ruined hundreds of lives.’ He whispered. ‘Please keep Chanhee safe.’


End file.
